


The lake gave you to me

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [27]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned genderbent characters, Suhwan is SoonHoon's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Lee Suhwan is the only fifth generation child of HEVN.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373329
Kudos: 4





	The lake gave you to me

**Author's Note:**

> I looked through my notes and apparently, present me forgot that past me added Suhwan as SoonHoon's child.  
> Again, differently named characters.
> 
> This is also dedicated to my caratlake friend/child @imacaratlake. I hope you enjoy this, bby! ♡
> 
> READ THE GUIDEBOOK before anything else if you've accidentally stumbled into this series.

Lee Suhwan is a fifth generation child (the only fifth generation child as of the moment). Although young and still in his teens, Suhwan already has familial duties that were given to him.

Of course it wasn't easy doing these duties, especially when outsiders say he's just adopted. He actually isn't...unless you talk about technicalities. 

Lee Suhwan was found crying loudly in an alleyway on a rainy day by Lee Junghoon, many years ago.

His dad always told him he couldn't stomach leaving a helpless baby who was fighting for his life and calling for help even though he didn't know a thing about actually taking care of a baby full time.

Junghoon only babysat his three little brothers that Suhwan now calls uncles. Not to mention, the brothers only had at the least one year of age difference.

Junghoon had picked him up, cradling him and doing his best to protect the crying baby from the downpour. He was supposed to go home but the family apartment was too far. Thus, Junghoon went back inside Beyond the Scene's building and going straight to his office.

His dad always turned red in embarrassment whenever Junghoon reached the part where in a panic and carrying a sofly crying baby, he had frantically called Dongyoung and whisper-screamed at him.

Lee Dongyoung, Suhwan’s papa, always tells him that Junghoon is unfazed by most things but apparently, picking up a defenseless, abandoned baby from an alleyway was the thing that broke Junghoon’s calm facade.

Dongyoung and Junghoon have different opinions on raising Suhwan. One was pretty chill about the entire thing while the other almost always panics. Guess which parent calm and collected Junghoon was?

But Suhwan digresses. His parents had done everything to raise him right, even going so far as doing a blood adoption. He was a Mayonaka descendant, through and through. Of course, the public wouldn’t know about the blood adoption.

It wasn’t prohibited, perse, considering the number of  _ gifted _ in the population. However, the Mayonaka Clan do it rarely. Mayonaka Kou, or rather Kim Seongwoo (but he prefers Wooyoung), was the only other blood adopted Mayonaka.

Jeon Nara, a fourth generation child, wasn’t blood adopted. Honestly— _ Suhwan still doesn’t get how Nara was born despite the numerous times his dad and Uncle Sunwon had explained it _ —he’s not touching that subject with a 10 foot pole, not now nor ever. All he knows, for sure, is that Nara-chan is the great grandchild of the eldest Mayonaka and that’s it.

Despite being a great great grandchild himself and growing up in the ancestral family home—because, gods forbid Junghoon raise Suhwan in an environment that was insufficient for the kid’s needs (read: Junghoon’s)—Suhwan still doesn’t know how to approach his great great grandmother.

Mayonaka Kamiko, though she prefers Grandma Jae, was someone Suhwan saw as something close to divine (figuratively speaking, of course) and he honestly doesn’t know how to act around her.

His dad and papa are both respectful, especially his papa, but maybe it’s due to their prolonged exposure to everything Mayonaka/Jung that they aren’t as in awe as Suhwan was.

Awkward one-sided relationship with his great great grandmother aside, Suhwan’s doing great. His Grandma Jin says so and so does his great Grandma Sunmi, who babysat Suhwan even while pregnant with the twins, Seohyuk and Seoha. Although he still is in awe of his great grandmother, as well. It’s Seo Sunmi, who wouldn’t be?

Ah, Suhwan’s getting lost in his thoughts again. Honestly, juggling both his familial duties as a Mayonaka descendant and homework on a hectic week was tiring.

Suhwan wouldn’t trade this for the world, though. He has two loving fathers and a big family that he sees almost everyday. Yes, that includes all his uncles, aunts, and cousins. It's a wonder how any of the press has ever memorized everyone part of HEVN and of the Mayonaka line,  **especially** the Mayonaka line ( _ come on, just the Mayonaka-Jung line has twelve  _ **TWELVE** _ second generation descendants _ ).

“Suhwan ah?”

Suhwan sits up straight from his slump on the desk faster than his dad could open the door, he winces at the whiplash he feels but does smile as Junghoon peeks in.

“Dinner’s almost ready. Grandma Jin cooked,” Junghoon says, approaching his child and ruffling his hair.

The teen brightens at that. Jung Sujin, his grandma, was one of the best cooks in their family.

“What were you doing?”

“Oh, just homework and I'm not entirely sure what this is,” Suhwan answers, grabbing the papers with the Mayonaka crest on it and handing them to Junghoon. His dad hums as he skims over the paper.

“Ah, this is a roster for shrine duty,” Junghoon quietly says, a few moments later. He points at a highlighted section, “this is your schedule and duties during that time.”

Junghoon hands the papers back to Suhwan but not before jokingly asking, “Has your Japanese deteriorated?”

Suhwan whines, “Dad! That’s not fair!”

Junghoon chuckles, ruffling his only child’s hair.

“Just because you're studying at an international school,” Junghoon slyly remarks before chuckling at the offended pout Suhwan has.

“i’m kidding, Suhwannie. Come on down and you can ask me questions later.”

“Fine,” Suhwan grumbles, though Junghoon knows it was half-hearted at best.

Leaving Suhwan to tidy up his desk, Junghoon closes the door.

Suhwan sighs, he’s finished his homework so all he’s got to worry about was the shrine duties he apparently now has.

Before following his dad downstairs, Suhwan sets aside his finished homework while the papers with the shrine duty roster are placed in the middle of his desk, a circular paperweight resembling a lake resting on top.


End file.
